Child Time!
by MaxReiLover
Summary: Max and Ray died and saved their friends TakaoTyson and Kai. Kai and Takao got older and got a family. Kai got two children and Takao got two children. What happens when the two younger boys meet? Chapter 3 coming soon! Discountinued beacuse lack of inspi
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heya everybody! Hope you are going to like this fan fic!

Clark: They will not do that!

Rei: Who beg you to talk, huh?

Max: Take it easy Rei...

Rei: But he's only bad!

Max: Rei... Now we take it easy...

Rei: But but...

Child time Ch 1.

In a town, there everyone walked and hold each others hand where beautiful... But in one house... There was messy.

"Rei! Come back here!" a man with night blue hair said and run after his son and dropped his cap.

"No! I don't want to meet Mr-I'm-a-cold-hearted-mean-clown!" Rei said and his long raven hair flied when he was running from his dad.

"Too bad you have to! And his name is Kai!" the man said and grabbed Rei and lifted he up so they were face to face.

"Why?" Rei said and looked at his father.

"Mom says so... Hahaha... You're like someone I used to know when I was in your age..." the man said and took up the cap from the floor and sat it on Rei´s head "I want you to have this!"

"Why do you want me to have this weird cap?" Rei looked with a weird face at his father.

"I said that too when my friend was give it too Me." the man said and sighed.

"Are you alright Tyson...?" a beautiful woman with long blue hair said.

"Yeah... I'm okay honey... But Seria?" Tyson said and put Rei down.

"Yeah my love?"

"I love you very much... And I love Rei... If something happen to you two... I can't forgive myself... And I think our guests are going to come in a few minutes..." Tyson said and looked at his wife and son "But where are Tsarina?"

"She is coming soon! I can't wait until we are going to see her again... Our daughter!"

_'I'm not used to be here... I'm only their second child... They only care about my older sister... I'm five year... And I don't have any friends... Dad has told me that I look like his old friend Ray... But how can I do that... I most ask dad if I can meet that Ray someday... I think I would like that!'_ Rei thought and begin to walk to his room and froze when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Are somebody home? I have wait in one minute!" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Don't complain Kai! Hello everybody! Long time no sees Seria!" women with blond hair and purple eyes said. She was having marks like Kai but two triangles in the forehead and three on each cheek. They were crimson like Kai´s eyes.

"Janie!" Seria come and hugged Janie." And where do you have your daughter Kenai?"

"Sorry but she's not coming... But luckily she's with Tsarina... They're so good friends! And I was going to say that Tsarina is not coming... Like I said she's with Kenai and they both are with their boyfriends... So they all four are with each other" Janie said. "Rei... long time no see, huh?"

"Ty... Long time... Have never been so happy to see you..." Kai said with a cool and cold voice.

"Same hear Kai-san... Rei! Come now!" Tyson said and Rei came up from nowhere.

"Chao! Nice to meet ya again Mr.Hiwatari..." Rei looked at Kai and then hide behind Seria.

"What? Are you scared of me buddy..?" Kai came and stroke gently Rei´s hair and Rei begin to purr. "You have right Tyson... He really is like Ray..." Kai said and sighed and they all begin to walk to the living room expect for Janie and Rei.

"Kai? Haven't you forgotten something..." Janie said and looked a little bit angry on her husband.

"What no-" Kai couldn't talk finish when a blond boy with big ocean blue eyes came up behind Janie. His blond hair and freakless face said that he wasn´t Kai´s son but he was, and he was having the marks that Kai was having.

"Mom... Who are those people..." he said.

"So Kai... You have a cute son... You're not very cute self... Hahahaha!"

_'He talk bad things about me and my dad and he laugh! '_ Max thought and walked to Tyson and with his biggest smile and Tyson smiled back but when he did it he get kicked hard in the leg so he fell on his butt.

"Ouch! Oh man... He's strong..." Tyson said and rubbed his leg there he did get kicked.

"I don't let them who talk shit about my dad go so easy..." the blond boy said and gives Tyson on of his death glare.

"Seria... Rei... Kai... Janie..." Tyson said and looked like someone have broke his mind. "If that look could kill I will be dead now... He's like you Kai... But he not looks like you! That you most have clear for you!" Tyson snapped and walked to the couch and sat down.

"You most excuse my son Tyson... His name is Max and he's not like other kids... You remember Max huh? Max Tate... He was a good person... My best friend... I was protecting him... But he pays his life because of me... And my son is attacking every person who isn't talk kind things about me..." Kai said

"Take it easy Kai… They're only kids.."

"I know Ty... But something is very wrong... Have you think about it... They're weird to be humans... Max is only three but he could talk like us when he was one and a half year old! And he can count to hundred! And he cans more Japanese then me!"

"Rei could talk when he was two and when he was three years old he could count to threehundred and he can Chinese..." Tyson said with a calm voice.

"Max cans all the words in English..."

"Oh... He can all the word in Eng- WHAT!" Tyson get big anime eyes.

"That's what I mean with weird... And did Rei say "Why do you want me to have this weird cap?" when you were give it to him?" Kai said and looked at Tyson who nodded. "Ty... If you don't want Rei to be gay... You should know one thing... Max get cuter and cuter but I think it will change... I think he will get beautiful... More beautiful then you can think..."

"What? I don't want Rei to be gay... But what do you mean that with Max?"

"Ty... I don't want Max to be gay... But he grown up and get more beautiful for every year now... You most watch out..." Kai said and looked at Tyson. "They can't meet each other anymore Ty... They can't... I'm so sorry for that... But we can only do that... It's dangerous..."

With Max and Rei

"Hey! I'm Kinomiya Kon Rei! You most be Max... Nice to meet ya!" Rei give Max his hand but he only looked at it and then he looked straight in Rei´s eyes.

"Beautiful... Amber gold... Eyes like a tiger... I'm never going to forget your eyes Rei-san... Even if forget you... I will remember those eyes..." Max laid his right hand on Rei´s left cheek. "But don't think of anything... I'm not your friend..." Max throws back his hand and begin to walk out of the room. "And one thing Rei-san..."

"Yeah Max-kun?"

"You will remember my eyes, ne?" Max said and looked at Rei.

"I won't forget your eyes Max-chan..." when Rei said that Max smiled happy but yet sadly. He stopped smiling when they heard Kai call on Max. Max then get the cold attitude again and get out of the room with Rei after him.

"Max... We are going home now... And I don't think you're going to be able to meet Rei again..." Kai said and looked like he was going to cry. Max gasped. Never! They couldn't do that to him..

"What!" Max said and looked at Rei. Rei looked like he was going to be broken in thousand bites after he heard that. He saw when Kai lifted Max up and begin to carry him out of the house. He saw how Max begin to cry silent. Rei only stood there saw how the car drives away. He looked after them until he couldn't see the car anymore.

_'I was promise you Max-chan... I will not forget your eyes...'_

To Be Continued...

Me: o.O... What have I done to you guys...?

Clark: Don't know don't care! -.-...

Rei: .; Can someone help me down... hanging up and down from the roof

Me: ... I said you shouldn't do Clark angry... Or didn't I... -.o?

Max: Heya... Rei-koi is stuck up the- Who the hell did get you up there Rei-koi!

Rei: Ask your friend...

Max: -.-;;; What? Clark...

Me: **kadunk!** Now, Rei aren't up there anymore...

Max: Rei-koi! Are you okay?

Rei: No...

Max: I think I can help... **kiss Rei on the cheek** Do you feel better now?

Rei: Much... Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I´m so happy!

Clark: Why?

Me: This is my second chapter! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Clark: Oh-uh... MAX! DID YOU PUT SUGAR IN EMMIE´S COFFE!

Max: Yeah, and?

Clark: She´s hyper...

Rei: And?

Clark: She will take over the world if she could...

Rei Max: Sure...

Clark: Wait a second... MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rei: What?

Clark: She´s hyper! Sometimes when she´s hyper she think it would be intresting if Max would get raped of a person she hates! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! changes his voice to Darth Vader voice **I GET MY CHANCE! MUHAHAHAHAH!**

Max: **faints**

Rei: W-what...?

Clark: There yu- Hey wait a second? She doesn´t hate me! Buhuuuuuu...

Me: I LOVE YA ALL! **glomps Rei and Clark beacuse Max haven´t woke up yet** Now on with the story!

Child time Ch 2.

Rei, Yagushi, Mike 18

Clark, Kale, Brondal 19

Max 17

Kyoto, Japan 08:25 pm.

"Ohayou masu minnasan!(1)" a women said to her students.

"Ohayou masu sensei Mai-san!(2)" all Mai´s students said.

"Today we have a new student in our class! Welcome in." Mai said and a boy with long raiven hair, down to his knees, came into the classroom. He had amber eyes just like an tiger. He had baggy black pants, chinese shoes, a yellow and red linen, a medallion in gold and a bandana with a yin yang mark on it. His gloves reached a bit over his elbow.

"Hajimemashite! Anata wa Kinomiya Kon Rei. Kinomiya Takao´s son!(3)" Rei bowed gentle and put on the biggest smile he had. This was going to be a funny day.(sorry everyone who wanted the hat on him, but, it looks pathetic) All the girls looked dreamly at him, and the boys, he hadn´t so much luck with them. Everyone wisphered about how he looked like, how he was and "who" he was.

"MINNASAN!" Mai shout and everyone got quite. "Who wants to show Rei around on lunch?" she then said and everyone reached their hands up, execpt for the boys. But then a little boy with big bluepurple eyes and red hair reached up his hand."Yagushi! You show Rei around on lunch!" every girl sighed in dissapointed. "Rei, you can sit on the place beside Mike back there, okay?" Mai said. Mike have green eyes, dark orange hair and small glasses.

"Okay" Rei said and sat down on the desk. Mike smiled at him and said welcome with all of his heart. _'What a nice person... He has a really warm heart of gold...'_

Lunch Break

"Hey, Rei!" Yagushi came running up to him. "I´m going to show you around now!" he said with a big smile.

"Oh, I forgot that... Heh.. Gomendosai.." Rei said nervously.

"Hey nerds!" Rei and Yagushi looked behind them and saw a gang with three guys. "You´re the new kid huh? Listen carefully... We´re the champion in this school so don´t think you can do whatever you want okay?" the leader said and looked at Rei up and down.

"Pathetic!" a voice was heard behind Rei and Yagushi. "You can´t even scare a mouse..." They all looked at the person and gasped. A boy with long blondie hair, a head shorter then Rei, blue face-paint, two triangels on each cheek, a long white scarf, a tight dark green sweater, brown boots, grey baggy pants with a brown belt and black gloves. And the most interesting thing was his eyes. His right eye were blood red and his left eye were ocean blue. "What are you all staring at!"

"Mwuhahahahahah! You´re a blue face!" the leader laughed. The leader, has violet, short hair and purple eyes. "I didn´t think you were a nerd just like them! I just presentate myself, my name´s Brondal, and this, is my friends. Clark and Kale." Brondal said. Clark has dark blond hair and bluegreen eyes. Kale has dark greenblue hair and dark green eyes. They´re muscular all three.

"Does it mean I´m a nerd only beacuse of the face paint? I doesn´t have violet hair."

"Don´t listen to the "Bee´s". They´re all sticky!" Mike came and everyone who heard it begin to laugh. "See? They´re the nerds here!" he said and smiled his heart melting smile.

"I challange you and your gang!" everyone stopped laughing. The person who said it was none other then the blondie.

"So, blue face isn´t scared? We will make him scared or what you think guys?" Brondal said and looked at Clark and Kale who smiled evil.

"First, take a partner." Clark said and looked at Mike, Yagushi and Rei.

"Kinomiya Kon Rei!" the blond boy said and pointed at Rei. "You´ll be my partner!"

"Me!" Rei said and looked at the blondie."Um... Can I ask you something first?"

"What is it now?"

"What´s your na-HEY!" the blond boy dragged Rei to the school yard. Brondal and the rest followed them out.

"Hey blondie! Are you going to say what your name is!" Clark said angry and said boy looked at him and smiled evil.

"FIGHT! FIGTH! FIGHT! FIGHT!" everyone who looked scream.

"That was Rei´s question but I think you had more chance... Fweh! You´re an amature! Hahahahah!" the boy said and laughed. "You should know who I am! I´m Hiwatari Mizuhara Max!" at that point everyone got quite but then they got on with the screaming and shouting again.

"HIWATARI! THAT HIWATARI!" Kale backed three steps. "AAAAARRRGGHHH! HE´S HIWATARI KAI´S SON FOR GODNESS SAKE BRONDAL! AND THAT BLACK HAIRED CAT BOY IS KINOMIYA TAKAO´S SON!"

"WHAT! Clark come on! We can fly before they beat us alive!"

"Somona shine!(4)" Max said and pointed at Clark. Clark understood and took a fight stance. _'Perfect... the trap will work!'_ Max thought. Kale took his fight stance and Brondal. Rei and Max stood ther like nothing.

"San, ni, ichi, IKE!(5)" Mike shout and Brondal were up first to attack Rei but failed. Rei jumped up five meters in the air like a cat and kicked Brondal right in the face and ther was a loud crack from his nose. Two other guys came and took away Brondal. Then Kale took his turn to attack Max but he were out of sign. Then a shadow from nowhere came and did a knee crosser on Kale and then throw him in the air in amazing strength. Then he hit the ground. Max beat Kale. 2-0 to Max and Rei.

"Shine!(6)" Clark looked at them both then it appeared a loud PANG!

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Max screamed and fall to the ground with a loud thud._'Crap! The plan didn´t work...'_

"MAX?" Rei shout and sat beside Max. Then Rei stood up and lookedat Clark in a look who could kill people if it could. "YOU´RE GOING REGRET THAT CLARK!" Clark only smiled and directed the gun on Rei.

"Who´s gonna stop me? You and wich army?"

"Uttini!(7)" to alls surprize Max stood up weakly and shaking. It looked like he could fall onto the ground in any minute. "Rei... Look at me..." said boy looked at him. Straight in his eyes. "You know what to do. Go on. I will be there by your side." Max said smiling happy but sad. Rei did know that from somewhere but didn´t know. Clark throw the gun away. He was going to hit Rei when he got a kick in the forehead. He got a big red mark. Rei and Clark looked at each other straight in eyes. It begin a near fight. Rei lost that. A spliten lip. A blue eye. A broken rib.

"You can´t beat me! You know that self!" Clark only got a scare right over the face. "You´re pathetic! If you doesn´t mind I take Max with me and do as I want with him. He has a nice body." now Rei got really pissed of. He got up on his feet and kicked Clark on the juwels as hard as he could and then kneeled him in the face. Clark fall to the ground with a bloody mess to a face. Rei sat on his butt on the ground and you could nearly see a man in twentytwo years. He got back to normal and took care of Max.

Afternoon, Kinomiya Dojo

"Otousan! Okasan!(8) I´m home and I have a new friend with me!" Rei shouted to his parents.

"Rei! Welcome home!" Rei father, Takao, came and huged his son. "And who´s your new frie-" Takao stopped.

"Konichiwa(9) Mr.Kinomiya. Nice to meet you. I´m Max. I heard you´re a good friend with my father. Weird enough he didn´t tell you had a son." Max said and shook Takao´s hand. _'They don´t remember anything? Rei told me about the promise but he seems to have forgot that. Poor Max' _Takao thought.

"We´re going to my room. Come on Max!" Rei said and grabbed Max hand and run to his room.

"Hey! HEY! Take it easy!"

"Kids these days.. When are they gonna lern? Seria!" Takao said and his wife Seria came.

"What is it honey?" She said with her and her golden amber eyes glimted in the light.

"Do you think it´s wrong for our Rei to be gay?"

"Why do you say such a thing? It would be wonderfull!"

"Then follow me. Come here." Takao lead his wife Seria to their son´s room. Rei and Max sat and talked on Rei´s bed and Rei said something who made Max blush and throw a pillow in his face. Rei throwd the pillow aside and tackle Max so he laid on his back on the bed and begin to tickle him. "Isn´t that cute Seria?"

"Eto kawaii..(10)"

"I know... Think if they would kiss each other.. huh? Did you hear that too?" Seria nodded and they looked in only to see Max giggle like an five year old boy.

"I know you´re their!" Max said with a heart melting smile. "You can come in if you want."

"Max? What are you talki- OTOUSAN! OKASAN! WHAT THE!" Rei blushed ten shades red.

"You´re begin slowly Rei! Work faster next time." Takao teased.

"Very funny Otousan..."

"Rei, can I talk to you? You can talk with Max after okay? Seria, look after Max please."

"Okay then. See you later Max." Rei said and walked with his father.

With Max and Seria

"So Max... What do you like in Rei?" Seria asked Max.

"I´m going to say the truth... Everything!" Max said and giggled. He hadn´t done it in age and now he did it. It was something with Rei´s family who did him so happy.

"Like I thought... Do you love him?" Max stopped giggling.

"Um.. eh.. heh.. sort of...?" Max blush. Why him?

"So you love him also?" Max blushed like hell now.

"Why are mothers so smart?" Max seemd happy ´bout it yet. "Okay you got me! I love him!"

With Rei and Takao

"What´s up Otousan? Why do you want to talk with me?" Rei asked with worry in his voice.

"It´s ´bout Max. You meet him when you were five years old. He was only three. You made a promise. To never forgot each others eyes. You did forgot both. He did forgot your eyes, I can see that in his eyes, but you, you didn´t. You told me about these eyes alot, but then, you forgot. That´s all I wanted to say. You can go back to your room now."

"Okay..." Rei walked back to his room to hear 'Okay you got me! I love him!' and then that little sweet giggle you only love. Rei didn´t belive his ears! Max said he loved a boy! "Can I come in?" Rei then said and walked into his room.

"What´s that for question? It´s your room!" Seria said and then walked out of the room.

"What is it Rei? What did your dad say?" Max said and laid his and on Rei´s shoulder.

"Only that you and I meet each other when we was small." Rei said and looked blank into the air. "But that´s not the thing I´m thinking most of..."

"What the!" Rei grabbed Max sides and pushed him onto the bed. "Rei not so hard for gods sake!"

"Who do you love?" It get quit. They only looked in each others eyes.Then something happened. Max oeacen blue eye got blood red like his other eye. Blood red eyes filled with tears and fear, golden amber eyes filled with lust, jelious, hate and anger. "Who is it!"

(1) God morning everyone!

(2) God morning teacher Mai-san!

(3) Hi! I´m Rei Kinomiya Kon. Takao Kinomiya´s son!

(4) I kill you!

(5) 3, 2, 1, GO!

(6) Die!

(7) Wrong!

(8) Dad! Mom!

(9) Godday.

(10) So cute..

Me: So... That´s it! You have to wait! Muheheheheheh...! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Clark: She´s a maniac!

Me: In the next chapter Mariah´s daughter is coming! WUHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Rei: WTFGOH!

Max: Not that pink furball! 3 

Clark: This is gonna be fun...

Max: Emmie-chan?

Me: WHUHA--- Yeah Maxie?

Max: Can I kill Mariah?

Me: Uh.. Yeah, go on! Here´s the ax! Or do you want the gun?

Max: Nope! I gonna use this! **takes the scythe**

Me: Uh-oh... Anyway see ya next time!


End file.
